


Heaven Is A Place On Earth

by CH0G1WA



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU where Klaus watches Elena gets old, Angst... kinda, Elena never becomes a vampire, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Klaus deserves to be loved, Married!Klaulena/Klena, mentions of klaroline, some fluff on the side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CH0G1WA/pseuds/CH0G1WA
Summary: Elena recalls all the moments that sealed her heart to her nemesis.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Heaven Is A Place On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Was listening to Lana del Rey all day and Video Games just struck a chord in my heart and I've been emotional lately and thus, this fic is born. Here's another attempt for some angst (i guess, idk), ladies and gentlemen.
> 
> I intended to make this a one shot but I have to cut this into two parts since I feel like there's still so much to tell and I'm just dfjvhbdsjbk a horrible writer. Do forgive me for any mistakes you will find in the story, English isn't my first language.
> 
> Songs to listen while reading:  
> 1\. Video Games - Lana del Rey  
> 2\. Old Money - Lana del Rey  
> 3\. Young and Beautiful - Lana del Rey
> 
> (Yes, I'm a sucker for Lana del Rey)
> 
> Anyways, happy reading!

When all is said and done, Elena finds it funny to die in the arms of Klaus twice in her lifetime.

Klaus hadn’t let go of her since she made a statement earlier that day that she's been feeling tired more than ever. He had been stroking her cheeks, combing his fingers through her luscious silvered locks as he whispers comforting words in her ears. He holds her tightly in his arms as if she’ll disappear if he doesn’t. She smiles all throughout, recollects he did the same thing when she was finally able to let him in her heart after all the self-hatred and denials in her part when she thinks she's fallen over her longtime nemesis, the same one who killed Jenna, the one who once used her as a sacrifice for his own gain. 

Right now the same person is kissing her forehead, still whispering assurances that everything will be fine, that he will not go anywhere and he will be with her always.

She takes his hand in hers, stopping him in his tracks but he lets her, entwining their fingers together. Her visions had become blurry over the past few years but she could still envision his handsomeness, the face she had loathed and loved all the same. He hasn't changed one bit. His ethereal beauty will forever remain in this world and a bittersweet feeling emerged in her gut. 

_"Will you give me sweet dreams to help me sleep better?"_

Elena felt him gulping down when she asked the question to him, knows how hard it is for him to process her words. He gave a light squeeze on her hand, croaking a pained _sure, love_ to her. She knows she's being cruel to him, probably her payback for those times he robbed her of a good night sleep in fear that she'll never get to see another day again after her sacrifice.

She closes her eyes, letting out a satisfied sigh when she felt Klaus' lips touch hers.

_When she opens her eyes, she sees herself hiding in the graveyard Stefan had met her before. No one else aside from her was there except for some birds that constantly hover over, sometimes landing to peck something on the ground, looking for food before flying away once more._ _Trees loomed over her, casting dark shadows that looked like monsters but she isn’t afraid. She’s met monsters far terrifying than that._

 _Everyone hadn’t left her side since the reception but she has been eagerly waiting for the right moment to be left alone. She’s going to need all the time in this world if she’s going to do this_. _Her wedding dress had been ruined and stained with mud. She doesn’t remember how that happened and she can't even bother herself enough to care. Klaus might give her a scolding later but all she can think about in her state was Jenna's gravestone staring right ahead at her. Judging her._

_She wears her best smile, leaning down to wipe fallen leaves and lump of dirt that had culminated over the months she has not visited before placing down the bouquet of flowers she brought. If Jenna were here, she bet she's giving her that knowing look, shaking her head for the bad decisions she made._

_"I’m allowed to be happy, right?"_

_No one answers._

_She continues anyway. A gust of wind envelops her and she shivers._

_"I know you've watched over me for the last few years. Probably yelled at me for every stupid deed I’ve done but then again, I think falling for the wrong man runs in the blood,”_ _she laughs. “—or not since we’re not blood related at all, but you get what I mean.”_

 _“…and I’m not saying he’s the wrong man for me, but I’ve grown tired of denying my feelings all the damn time just because of this terrible feeling that I’ve betrayed you somehow if I_ do _try to accept it.”_ _She catches a figure from the corner of her eye and she can’t help the warmth that spread throughout her body, a bigger smile blossoming on her lips. He shouldn’t be here but his presence gave her solace._

_She knows he can hear her but she made her voice loud with her next words._

_“Yet my love for him is genuine. I came here to say that, actually. And I know that to be true with every fiber of my being. He had engraved himself so deeply in my heart that if I try to fight that off, I know I’ll just lose anyway._

_“And I will never forget your death. I don’t intend to do that. You will always be in my heart._

_“But_ I love him, _Jenna._ _I hope you can be happy for me there in heaven, or wherever you are.”_

_The moment those words left her mouth, she felt strong arms embracing her from behind. She knows all too well the person for her to even make a protest, her hands automatically moving to place themselves over that person’s, thumb rubbing small circles around the back of his hands. The heat from his body serves as a comfort against the cold wind around them and she’s never been too happy to have him around right now._

_His voice sends down a shiver when he leaned in to whisper in her ear, his stubble grazing her cheeks in turn and if they weren’t in the place they were right now, she would’ve let out a moan._

_“I was beginning to think you’ve up and left, probably absconded with someone else the moment you realized you made a terrible mistake.”_

“Klaus,” _was all she could mutter._

_“I imagine you running somewhere where I cannot find you and it did not occur to me how much in pain I would be if that becomes reality,” his grip tightens around her. Elena could hear the strain in his voice as he says those words and her heart sunk. She cannot bear the thought of Klaus suffering at all._

_Removing his arms from her waist, she turns around to see the grief-stricken look on him before he turns away, afraid to let her see him in his vulnerable state._

_“Klaus,” she repeats, hands flying over to caress his cheeks. “You heard me,” she says gently. “This bond between us— this isn’t a mistake. I may have thought so in the past, but when I look at you right now, when I see your eyes—filled with all this love for me when I’ve done nothing to deserve it—all I want to do is kiss you, and tell you how much you mean all the world to me.”_

_Klaus is now looking at her with an emotion she could not explain._

_It’s like he’s pulling her towards him, like magnets, so opposite, and yet attracted to each other nonetheless._

_And before she could even stop herself, she’s already reaching for his lips, not giving him enough time to answer her._

_Kissing Klaus had always felt right. It fills her with so much warmth, burning her, consuming her with all desires she had never felt with Matt, with Stefan, with Damon, with anyone else. There’s always this thought in her mind that Klaus’ kiss would taste like death because he seems to embody death itself._ But _Klaus’ kiss completes her. He had proven time and time again that that’s what his kiss does to her._

_She unconsciously opens her mouth when she felt his tongue tracing the outline of her lips, demanding entry as his hands shifts to hold her hips with firm pressure. His touch stirs something inside her. Her heart pounds loudly against her chest and a tiny voice in her head wondered if Klaus could hear them. He probably does as a smirk tugs on his lips as he fills her mouth, fingertips grazing her side with absolute fondness. Her hands slip into his hair, and when she pulls him down to deepen their kiss, Klaus uses that moment to pull away._

_“I suppose this is not the right place for this act.” He says, and god, he’s teasing her. She groans and Klaus chuckles at her reaction. Her breath hitches when he leans down—she thinks he’s going to kiss her again—and tucks a strand of hair behind her ears. He’s absolutely enjoying this. “We have all the time later to explore each other’s body, love.”_

_Her face heats up and she was about to retort a response for his teasing but when she blinks, Klaus had already started walking._

_He turns to her when he feels she’s not following him._

_“Shall I carry you the bridal way?” He teased once more._

_She swears she must've turned into a tomato by now and Elena came sauntering towards him at once while he offers his arm. Elena takes it. There’s something in her mind that tells her this is where she belongs and she silently agrees._

_They didn’t talk on their way out, a comforting silence enveloping them before Klaus decided to break it._

_“You deserve it, by the way.”_

_It was so soft she thinks she’s imagining it._

_“...my love. You deserve every bit of it… even more. Don’t let anybody tell you otherwise.”_

She slowly opens her eyes and Klaus is looking at her with the same intensity as the one in her dreams.

“I didn’t think that would be the first thing you’d want to show me.”

Klaus grins at her. Her head was on his lap and it looked like he’d been staring at her face for a long while. She turns her face away in embarrassment but Klaus muttered a soft _don’t_.

“I constantly go back to the same memory when you’re not looking,” he admits. “I’ve had doubts in the past that you’re going to leave me one day but then that moment proved me otherwise.”

“Why didn’t you, then?” she inquires curiously.

“ _Hm?_ ”

“Leave me… why didn’t you do it? I’m old—no longer the beautiful maiden everyone tried to fight for once— everyone thinks I’m your grandmother when they see us together.”

Klaus laughs at her reasons. She felt stupid but his laugh would always be music to her ears. So rare, a melody no one, except for her, has heard before.

“I could never. Leave you, that is. You will always be beautiful in my eyes, love. Let the ignorant think what they would like to think, they will never understand.”

And she knows Klaus is speaking the truth.

“Would you show me another dream, then?”

“Gladly, sweetheart.”

_Klaus is kissing Caroline. He kissed her when he thinks no one was looking, had dipped his mouth over the blonde’s red ones, tipping her chin up with his finger as he claims her mouth._

_Oh but she is looking, all right._

_She knows she doesn’t have the right to be jealous, that she should not feel jealous at all. But when she sees them together like that, when there’s a voice saying that he belongs to her and no one else, not even her friend, a deep wretched feeling in her stomach would surface and she does not like it one bit._

_So she runs._

_Because she doesn’t want to deal with whatever feeling that is that emerged in her gut, doesn’t want to face the reality that she’s feeling like this for the monster who killed her aunt, who killed her once, who is now lurking in this town because of her blood, doesn’t want to admit that she feels angry that he is able to smile like that for someone else and be happy when she’s faced nothing but pain ever since he arrived._

_She doesn’t even realize the tears that rolled down her cheeks, doesn’t realize the sob that came out from her when she stops, doesn’t realize she’d been crying the moment she ran._

_Klaus shows up in front of her._

_“Go away,” was the only words she was able to say to him, passing him off as she wipes the wet tears smearing her face._

_Klaus grabs her hand, forces her to look at him. “You’ve been crying.”_

_“It’s none of your business.” She struggles to get her hands off his grip but didn’t succeed._

_“_ Why did you run? _”_

_That was a question she did not expect him to ask. She was sure she was hiding very well from her place when she saw him kiss Caroline._

_But of course this is Klaus they’re talking about. Nothing misses his eye._

_“Like I said, none of your business,” she repeats, glaring at him when he does not let go of her. It is a bad move on her part, because Klaus had already trapped her with his eyes, and she panics because she does not have any vervain in her system, had forgotten to put the necklace Stefan gave her._

_“Tell me the truth.”_

_He’s compelling her and she knows. And she knows she should not answer him, knows it would be dangerous to open up this newfound feeling to him._

_She answers anyway._

_“I got jealous.” she closes her eyes, not wanting to see his reaction._

_She could feel Klaus frowning. He urges her to look at him and her body is obeying before she knows it._

_“Elaborate.”_

_“I saw you kissing Caroline and I got jealous. And I’m mad that I’m feeling this way because I know I shouldn’t and it_ is _wrong. And I seriously hope this feeling would go away because I couldn’t afford having feelings for someone who’s ruined my life— because every single time I look at you all I see is a monster.”_

_She wants to hit her head against some wall. She couldn’t believe she really told him everything._

_Klaus is clenching his jaw when she looks at him._

_He had stormed off before she could open her mouth to say something, leaving a deep red angry mark on her hand when he released her._

“Why are you showing me this?” Elena asks, somehow not remembering having these memories at all. She shakes her head, ashamed of how childish she had been in the past.

“Shhh, just close your eyes.” Klaus calmly tells her and she has no choice but to obey him.

_Klaus is sitting on the swing in her porch._

_Everyone else was sleeping and she’d been very careful not to wake them up when she opens the front door, his face being the very first thing she sees when she does. She didn’t expect him to show up a few days after her confession— he’s avoided her crazily after that moment and she had long since erased that encounter in her memory, burying it in the back of her mind, wishing it didn’t happen at all._

_She steps outside her house, confusion and surprise both etched on her face when she finds him there._

_Elena recalls the stony look on Klaus’ face that night. She cannot read whatever he was thinking at that time. He was probably disgusted at her, getting jealous over her friend. That she can have feelings for him after everything he’s done to her. Her stomach churns at the thought._

_“What are you doing here?” She finally asks, crossing her arms as she leans over the doorway. She’s not sure if he sees her tremble because she sees him smiling, sharp fangs glistening as the moonlight casts a dim glow over them. He knows. He knows she’s only pretending to be brave in the face of her enemy._

_“Why, I’m protecting you from monsters of course.”_

_There's a hint of humor in his words, but it was also a reminder of the things she said to him that night._

(...every single time I look at you all I see is a monster.)

_"You should protect me from yourself then," she plays along._

_Something dark flits in his eyes before it disappears._

_"Perhaps."_

_She doesn't know where she finds the courage to sit beside him in the swing but Klaus doesn't say anything, scooting over to give her space._

_Suddenly all she can think about is him and him and no one else and nothing else and she's afraid to say something, afraid she'll somehow expose herself to him, afraid he can see past through her._

_"I'm not deserving to be at the receiving end of your affections," Klaus broke the silence._

_Elena turns to him at those words._

_"I know." Her mouth had moved before she can think._

_Klaus lets out a soft chuckle and Elena's not sure if the person beside her is Klaus anymore._

_"So you do agree you're not supposed to feel whatever you're feeling for me," it is not a question but a statement. Elena nods. She doesn't even know when she started feeling this way for him. All she knows is that one day, Stefan and Damon isn't enough for her anymore. No amount of words from them could sway her feelings anymore. But just the sight of Klaus is enough to take her breath away. Her dreams have been filled with his face before she knows it, have been filled of the night of the sacrifice, and have been filled with longingness for him._

_And when he came back for the second time for_ her _, for her blood, she doesn't show anyone how delighted she was that he did._

(Because it's wrong, _her conscience tells her._ )

 _"Then you should forget having feelings for me in the first place," Klaus tells this so calmly as if it is the right thing to do. And Elena supposes it is true, but every feeling in her gut says_ no, no it's not.

_"No," she whispers, voicing out her thoughts._

_"Look at me." She knows she shouldn't but Klaus tips her chin towards his direction. And god, he was so close and she's looking at his lips and she wonders how could someone's lips be that red and before she could even stop herself, she imagines what it feels like to have them against hers._

_Klaus' voice distracts her. She looks at him right in the eye._

_"Forget the night you saw me and Caroline."_

_She really has to stop neglecting to take her vervain._

_"Forget this conversation ever occurred. You will go back to bed, and tomorrow you will revert back to hating me. Never consider the thought of having affections to me again."_

_When she blinks, she sees she's alone on her porch._

She's confused. Elena had always thought it was Klaus who showed affections for her first. All these years Klaus never told her the truth and she's scared to hear his reasons. Before she could even open her eyes she was already taken somewhere else in her dreams.

_Klaus would always be there wherever she goes._

_She feels irritated, doesn’t understand why he followed them up to Whitmore College when Caroline had refused his love time and time again. She’s even accepted to donate her blood to him once in a while just so she could avoid having conflict with the Original._

_Elena doesn’t know what’s running in his mind._

_But then again, Elena never understands the guy._

_It has been years since Klaus left Mystic Falls without any reason, only leaving a note specifically for her that says he’ll have a nurse sent to draw blood from her thrice a year. She's used the years she'd been free from him to finally cut her ties with the Salvatore brothers even with their protests, her reasons being that the more they try to protect her, the more she's prone to danger and she cannot have them telling her all the damn time what and not to do._

_She's able to finish her high school with just enough grades for college, and after so many discussions with Jeremy, she was able to send her brother far away from Mystic Falls because she cannot afford to lose one of the last remaining family members in her life to any supernatural beings anymore. She made sure to never mention the word vampire again while she’s in college and she’s been holding out great in that department for a while, having been able to fulfill her wish to live a normal life._

_…Not until Klaus shows up one morning, looking rather pleased to see her when she opens the door of the room she’s sharing with Caroline and Bonnie._

_She’s fast to close the door in his face but Klaus was faster._

_“Caroline’s not here,” she blurted out almost immediately, as if saying that would make the monster outside to go away._

_Klaus shrugs. “Fine by me, I didn’t come for her.”_

_Crossing her arms, Elena glares at him as she steps back from the door. She’s safe just as long she stays in her room. “I’ve given you my blood just a week ago. Surely I’m not the reason you’re here, either.”_

_“Well you’re wrong about that, love.”_

_Klaus effortlessly walks into her room and she almost trips. No, that’s not possible._

_“Tricking Caroline had never been so easy.” His lips curl into a smile and the he's suddenly in front of her, taking up all her space and Elena forgets to breathe._

_"What did you do to her?"_

_"Nothing to worry about sweetheart, she's fine. Although I may say you lot have been neglecting your daily dose of vervain, hm?"_

_"So you compelled her," she grits in between her teeth, "Makes sense how you're able to get here so easily." She pushes Klaus but he didn't even budge when she does so. Klaus's smile turned wider and she should be running by now but her legs failed her. As if her feet somehow got stuck on the ground._

_"I just wanted to talk." Klaus says as if that's the most normal thing in the world. He finally gives her her space, turning his back so he could observe the room. Elena scoffs. What else were even there to talk about?_

_"About what?"_

_"What do you think of me?"_

_His question caught her off guard. And then she started laughing. She must have looked incredulous because Klaus was looking at her like it's not the response he wanted to hear from her. She ignores him. Is he really asking her that question? Him, her killer?_

_"Is that a trick question?" She finally asked after laughing so much, her stomach still aches from it._

_"I'm serious." And he really does look so. His face is that of a child waiting for someone to give them answers after asking an innocent question. Elena then imagines a young Klaus, asking something in the lines of_ why is the sky so blue? _or_ why does the moon follow you wherever you go? 

_Elena gives it a thought._

_"I see you as a monster."_

_This time it was Klaus' turn to scoff. "Of course you do."_

_"Is that the only thing you came here for? Because I'm kind of late for my class." She turns to leave the room and then she hears it._

_"Do you suppose monsters have heart too?"_

_Klaus says it out of nowhere. Elena freezes on her spot, was not sure if she heard it right. She turns to look at him and he was smiling again but there's something... sad about it._

_Her mouth opens before she could think._

_"I believe all beings have one," she says gently. She thinks of Stefan and Damon, both monsters and victims of their own selves. They showed her they have the capabilities to love despite this. She thinks of Isobel who, despite not having shown any affection for her, may have loved her in her own way. "Some have just gone hard over time. But nothing love can't fix."_

_And then she leaves without waiting for his answer._

_The next day she sees Caroline arguing with Klaus._

_It’s not a bizarre thing for her to witness since she knows how much Caroline resent Klaus. Her friend never told her the reason why but eversince Klaus had left, Caroline would always act weird when someone mentions his name._

_She supposes she’d learn the truth here._

_"You compelled me and now what? You want me to trust you? I'm sick of your games, Klaus. You think you can just barge in again into our lives, show a little good side and then magically earn our trust? You pushed me away years ago, Klaus. It isn’t me who did. You. So don’t go asking why people don’t like you because it’s your entire fault no one does.”_

_Elena hasn’t heard Caroline so angry like that. Whatever it is that Klaus did, she’s sure her friend has reasons to act that way._

_“You’re wrong.” Her attention turns to Klaus._

_“What?”_

_“Someone may have liked me after all.”_

_And then Klaus catches Elena from her hiding place at the right time. His expressions have changed when he sees her and Elena can’t shake the feeling that this has happened before._

_Elena quickly escaped, successfully dodging his stares, wishing he wouldn’t follow her._

_He didn’t._

_“You were there, weren’t you?” Caroline asked her later that night as they were preparing to head off to bed. Bonnie had already gone off to sleep and she’s jealous of how she can sleep without any worries filling her head._

_Elena nods._

_There was a sigh before she hears Caroline’s voice again. “I almost said yes to him, you know?” There’s something vulnerable in her tone and Elena watches her friend break down in front of her._

_“I was ready to love him. He showed me all this side he never did to anyone and I’ve never felt so special. All my life I’ve watched people choose me as their second best, but with Klaus, it’s never like that.” Caroline laughs._

_“God, I’m an idiot. He left just when I’m about to tell him. I was going to risk our friendship for a guy like him.”_

_She sleeps that night wondering how Caroline must’ve felt when Klaus left, never leaving anything for her, while she, gets a letter instead. No matter how twisted the content may seem._

_And then her thoughts drifted off to the look Klaus had given her when he catches her eavesdropping. There’s something hopeful in his eyes and she can’t seem to erase that image in her mind._

_She thinks she’s dreaming._

_“_ Were your feelings ever to return regardless of my interference?” _she hears something whisper in her ears, feels gentle hands running through her hair. A soft sigh escapes her lips and when she opens her eyes, she sees Klaus sitting beside her bed. The moon had somehow made him look soft, his chatoyant eyes caught in the gleam of its moonlight and they twinkle and coruscates amidst the darkness of the night. She feels the urge to run her hands on his ever light and curly hair, somehow managing to look silver with the moon illuminating them. She knows to herself that Klaus has always been a fine man but when she looks at him like that, she doesn't deny for once how handsome he looked in her eyes._

_Klaus reaches for her face, cupping her cheeks in his palms and she watches him silently as he does this._

_"I have been a great coward, making you forget all about our encounter because I didn't know how to deal with the knowledge of you falling for someone like me."_

_Elena doesn't know what he's saying. So she focuses instead on his touch._

_"I thought Caroline to be the one for me. And I was going to choose her, but somehow at the back of my mind, I know she does not truly love me.”_

_Elena wanted to say_ no, Caroline loves you _. Her friend wouldn’t be so heart broken when he left if she doesn’t. She doesn’t find her voice to tell him this, though._

_“You, however…” he says this with tenderness, “Your sole purpose was to be a doppelganger, a sacrifice, the means to make my hybrid army,” and then he laughs. Elena never heard Klaus laugh before. At least not that genuine._

_“Somehow you’ve attained to become something much more.”_

_She felt the warmth of his lips on her forehead before she could process his words._

_“Now go back to sleep. Think of this as a dream you will forget the next day.”_

_Klaus gives Elena a bracelet infused with vervain when she sees him the next time. She raises his eyebrow at him, questioning his intentions while he shrugs._

_“It’s to protect you from monsters.”_

_Something familiar flashes in her mind, but she can’t place where she’s heard it._

(“Why, I’m protecting you from monsters, of course.”)

It’s nighttime the next time she opens her eyes. She trembles, feeling cold more than ever even with the think blankets and Klaus’ arms around her. Klaus notices, and as he made an attempt to get up and get another blanket, Elena stops him, her wrinkly and weak hand clutching his tightly.

“Don’t go,” she whispers.

And Klaus understands almost immediately.

She may be gone the next time he comes back.

He returns back to her without saying anything, only brushing some of the hair on her face and Elena is brought back to that night where Klaus pretended to be just a part of her dreams.

“Why did you do it?” She finally asks.

Klaus stops brushing.

Silence.

Elena waits patiently.

“I want to put you out of your misery,” he confesses. “Somehow I knew you did not intend to feel anything for me. I thought I was doing you a great favor.”

“But you did not.”

Klaus nods. “Yes. Only in the end did I realize I never did it for you. I did it for myself. Because I was afraid.”

 _("I have been a great coward, making you forget all about our encounter because I didn't know how to deal with the knowledge of you falling for someone like me."_ _)_

“But why only now?” She asks once more.

“You deserve to know the truth.” _At least, before you leave me._ Klaus doesn’t say this but she knows.

She should feel angry. All these years and Klaus only tell her the truth when she’s literally at death’s doorstep.

But she can’t bring herself to be. Loving Klaus made her finally able to understand how his mind works.

“Forgive me,” he says.

And Elena does.

She’s able to forgive the terrible things he’s done in the past. She can’t see any reason not to forgive him once more.

_(And because she loves him. She loves him that’s why she can forgive him.)_

_“Why do you still go after Caroline?” She asks him one day out of curiosity._

_“I’m not,” Klaus chuckles, “I’ve given up long time ago.”_

_Elena observes him. It looked like he was telling the truth. But she can’t see why he would give up. Caroline still loves him, Elena knows that. Isn’t that what he’s always wanted? She never truly can understand him._

_“Why are you still here, then?”_

_She didn’t notice Klaus almost have grown silent after that question and when she looks at him, he’s looking at her with that expression. The same one he’s given her when he told Caroline there’s someone out there who liked him. Her heart flutters against her chest and she can’t seem to take her eyes away from him._

_“Because of you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Fear not, I've not abandoned this yet. My laptop's been broken since May so I apologize for making everybody wait for so long. Follow me on my tumblr (monsieurbbh) if you want to be updated on when I will post the next part of this fic!! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
